Two Lost Months chpt two(really chapter two)
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane is forced to go on vacation...but goes missing for two months...what happened to him?


He had been on the road for four days, not really knowing where he was going, just driving. He didn't call Abbott every morning but called Cho and told him that he was still alive. When he first left Austin he try to figure out how long it would take him to drive to D.C., but for a change he thought how much it might hurt her. How many times in the past had he already hurt her?

Seeing a sign that a gas station was near, he looked down at the gage and decided it was time to stop and fill up, and maybe they had a small dinner so he could have some eggs. Thinking about it he really didn't remember the last time he ate. A short time later he pulls into the gas station, and sees a diner next door and smiles a bit. He gets out of the Air Stream and goes inside the station's office to pay for the fuel, in a few minutes he left the station and parked at the diner and went in. It was the classic diner, table where white, with red chairs and music from the 50s was playing on the jukebox. He went over and sits in a chair at the counter. A young girl comes over and smiles at him.

"What can I get for you sir?" she reaches in her pocket to get out her order pad.

Jane gives her a small smile, she had green eyes…not as green as Lisbon's but close. "Just a cup of tea to go, do you have Earl Gray?

"We sure do, I always add milk in first would you like to try it that way?" Jane looks surprised.

"Yes, I love it that way, thanks for asking." She gives a quick smile and moves away. Two men are sitting at a table; one of them keeps looking at Jane.

"Okay Denny what's up with you and that man over there….you got a thing for him." They both laugh at that.

"I know that guy….he used to be on TV some time ago."

The other man looks at Jane and nods his head in agreement with his friend. "Think we should call George and let him know that guy is here?"

"Yeah, he has never forgave Ellen for her paying so much to that guy so she could talk to her dead sister. He always said he wanted that guy to pay back every penny she spent. I'll give him a call." He gets up and goes over to the pay phone and puts in money and dials.

"Hey George, it's me Denny….remember that time Ellen lost all that money…yeah with that guy who talked to dead people, well you going to be real surprised he here in Casey's….driving a big Air Stream, he's going to be leaving soon…Sure we'll help you out…..How about meeting us up on Ridge Drive…Sure no problem." Denny hangs up the phone and motions to his friend to go out the door.

Jane goes out to the Air Steam and enjoys the tea that the young girl had fixed. It was very close to how he usually made it, enough that he left her a very nice tip. He starts up and moves out from the diner and gets back on the road. He goes less than a mile when he sees the two men that were in the restaurant, one is working on their car. The other one motions for Jane to stop. Jane pulls over and stops he goes over to the door and opens it.

"Need any help?" he says as he steps down.

"Yeah, the car over heated….you have any water we can use?"

"Sure, I've got a couple of gallons bottles I'll get them for you." He goes back inside, another car drives up and an older man gets out, he is holding a rifle and looks very mad. Jane comes out holding two gallon jugs of water and stops when he sees the rifle.

"You're the one who robbed me of a couple thousand dollars, and now you're going to pay me back every last cent." Jane looks surprised; he had never seen this man before. Denny goes over and grabs Jane's arm and pulls him down the step, and pushes him onto his knees. The older man goes over and raises his rifle and the world turns dark for Jane.

The next morning Abbott comes into the office and goes over to Cho's desk. "Did he call in this morning?"

Cho looks serious and shakes his head no. "He's been calling every morning at eight sharp, but not today."

"Okay, let's wait until this afternoon and see if he calls in." He walks away looking very mad.

More tomorrow night. Just started a new job today and a bit stressed out. Thanks for all the nice reviews and for all the people following this story, hope you continue to follow it.


End file.
